


摄影师x色情模特一(双性)

by nxqw



Category: nxqw
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxqw/pseuds/nxqw





	摄影师x色情模特一(双性)

王圆知道自己与别人的不同，进入摄影圈也有几年了，给他拍过的摄影师不下十几个。但他心心念念惦记的却是那个传闻高冷，什么人都入不了他眼的王菌楷。

“把内裤脱了，这个尺度你能接受吗?”  
“啊可、可以的”

王菌楷一手举着镜头一手挑着内裤边缘，往下拉。床上只剩内裤的美少年就是这几年摄影圈里大火的色情模特王源。

内裤被褪到脚踝。王圆又开心又羞涩，心里痒痒的，终于可以让自己喜欢的人拍照，他不奢望发生点什么，能让王菌楷给自己拍组图，他已经很开心了。

王菌楷指尖顺着王圆的腰窝滑倒,大腿内侧。

“别....别看!”王圆惊呼。但想到是王菌楷，他又放松了一点。

那里没有囊袋，没有多余的毛，只有一根粉红色半勃的阴茎和两瓣饱满的阴唇。

“王圆儿，...."王菌楷看过王圆的图，说不喜欢那是假的。纯洁但又不失色情,他看着图手淫过的娇媚脸蛋，让他从没想过王圆居然是个双。

他抬手拨开阴唇，小小的已经挺立的阴蒂被淫水沾的湿滑。

“你居然连阴蒂都有?”手指划过阴蒂，惹的王圆一阵抖动。

说完王菌楷举着相机一边按下快门，一边用粗暴的指腹磨那已经颤栗的阴蒂。

“别...”拒绝的声音随着摩擦，越发娇媚。

还没人碰过他那里，王菌楷是第一个，他发现了王圆的秘密，这个王圆打算一辈子烂在肚子里的秘密。

拨弄的速度加快，手指偶尔会不小心插进阴道边口的缘，淫液顺着穴口止不住的往外流。

相机发出的咔咔声隐没在一阵阵的喘息叫床中。

“..别拍了...别嗯要到...了啊"这种刺激对从来没碰过下面的王圆来说，是新鲜的感觉。

又麻又爽，他微微闭着眼睛睫毛不停抖动，两只手抓着王菌楷举着相机的胳膊，身体哪里还听的了使唤。大张着腿，挺着腰把隐藏在阴唇下的那颗小豆子往王菌楷手里送。

一瞬间，王圆觉得眼前发白，全身不停的发抖，指甲陷进了王菌楷胳膊。汁水就这么喷了出来，弄的王菌楷的手湿淋淋的。

“舒服吗?这些照片我私藏了。对了，你的秘密我会帮你保守，但我有个条件。”

“嗯..什么.... .. 条件?”还沉浸在高潮中的王圆，身体的抖动让他不能完整的说出一句话。

“以后你的所有片子，都由我来拍。”

“那还会这么舒服吗?”王圆眨巴眨巴黑葡萄眼，望着王菌楷，又纯又骚。

“会让你更爽的，宝贝”王菌楷拉过他，把王圆所以的疑问都淹没在齿唇里。


End file.
